girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Stardust16/Summer Fanfiction Contest- Girl Meets Secrets
Here's the first chapter of my Fanfiction story, Girl Meets Secrets. The original title was just Secrets, but I decided to change it for the contest. I wrote this before Season 3 aired, so I decided to change a few things. For example, in this story, they are at Abigail Adams, and Ms. Burgess is a teacher is there. Maya, Riley, Charlie, Farkle, Lucas and Smackle are all 16-17 in this story. Rucas and Smarkle are both together in this story, but if you want, I can change the ships. Enjoy the story. ---- Chapter 1 The two lovers stared out her bedroom window and the boy sighed. “You have a nice neighbourhood, Maya. There are so many people here. It must be so much fun to love in a place like this” The blonde beauty snorted with laughter and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Please, fun? Yeah, right. We get robberies all the time and there are tons of break ins. There’s nothing fun about it” “Yeah, but there's lots of people” He argued, though his tone wasn't angry at all, “There are so many people here, so many fun things to do, so many things to explore. In my neighbourhood, everything is too perfect. It's quiet at night, quiet during the day, everybody is nice and nothing ever happens. You're so lucky to live in a place like this” “Why? Your neighbourhood sounds amazing. I’d love to live there” “It's not. Nothing ever exciting happens and because everybody is so nice, you don't know who you can trust. It's always quiet and well, that kind of makes it unsettling. You're so lucky to live in a place like this. It's noisy and if anything bad ever happens, there are lots of people to witness it” “Well, I guess that's true” the blonde had then cast a glance at her phone and sighed. “It’s getting pretty late” she stated, “Almost midnight. You should go, we have school tomorrow” The brunette sighed and shook his head. “This is the worst part of the night” “What? Why?” “Because the longer I stay, the more I want to be with you” “Oh, that's…nice. Thanks, I really appreciate that. You really should get going though. I mean, we have school tomorrow and if either one of us is late again, our teachers are going to give us detention” “Yeah, I should get going. My mom is going to freak out since I'm two hours late for curfew” He had then climbed out of her window and flashed her one last smile. “I-I love you, Maya. I’ll see you tomorrow, right? You're not going to skip class again?” He joked. “I make no promises” she replied, happiness clearly in her voice, “Bye, Gardner” Silently nodding, he turned on his heels and left. Maya turned around, opened her closet and pulled out some random clothes for tomorrow. She had then sighed and pulled out her homework, which she hadn't done yet, and immediately began working on the essay she was supposed to write. ---- The next day… Maya walked into English class alongside her best friend and took her seat. She was so tired, everything was blurry and she could barely keep her eyes open. ‘Well’ Maya thought, sighing, ‘That’s what happens when you stay up till four am just trying to do your homework’. “Maya?” Her best friend, Riley Matthews, asked as she glanced over in her direction. “Are you falling asleep in class again?” Maya nodded in response and leaned her head down on her desk. Sighing, Riley asked, “Why do you always do your homework so late? You should get a tutor if you're having so much trouble with your classes.” “I'm not having trouble with my homework, Riley” she protested. She had to come up with a lie quick. “I was…at soccer practice after school and I didn't get home till it was late, so I wrote my essay in the morning” “You joined a soccer team?!” Riley asked, in clear disbelief, “When?!” “Just a few weeks ago” The lie slipped out easily, though she was still nervous and thought Riley would catch her, “That's why I haven't been able to hang out with you and the guys as much as I used to." At that moment, Lucas and Farkle both walked in and took their seats behind the two girls. “What are you guys talking about?” Farkle asked. He had then smiled and questioned happily, “Are we finally going to learn about Belgium, 1831?” “Sorry to break your little Farkle heart, but no” Riley replied, “Apparently, Maya’s joined a soccer team…” Lucas laughed and smiled. “Yeah, that's not possible” he stated, “You’re more of an art girl, Maya. I can't imagine you actually playing soccer or any other sport.” “Shut up, Ranger Rick” the blonde demanded, “Nobody asked for your opinion” Lucas looked taken aback at Maya’s response to his joke but said nothing and just leaned back in his seat, quietly waiting for class to begin. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Farkle broke it and jumped right back into the previous conversation. “Well, maybe we can watch you practice sometime? I mean, we can like, cheer you on and stuff” Farkle suggested, flashing Maya a smile. “Uh, sorry, you can't” She protested, “It’s always a private practice” “Oh” Farkle said, almost sounding like he was disappointed. “Well, what about one of your games? Those aren't private, right?” He joked. “Uh, sure” Maya agreed. She was smart enough to know that if she said no a second time, then they would all, or at least Farkle would, suspect something was up. He was a genius and though she was usually a very good liar, he detected Riley’s lie about not liking Lucas easily. At that moment, Ms. Burgess walked into the classroom and leaned against her desk. She had then held up a book, which was titled Romeo & Juliet and smiled. “Romeo & Juliet. Can anyone tell me what’s the most important part of the play?” “The ending?” Maya said, though it sounded more of a question than a statement. “And what's so important about the ending, Maya?” “The story of Romeo & Juliet tells the story of two lovers who cannot be together, due to their family’s rivalries. Many try to keep them apart, but the two are so deeply in love that they sacrifice their lives to be together” Maya explained, “The feuding families, upon finding both of them no longer alive, decide to end their feud, but it is too late as Romeo and Juliet are already gone” “Very good, Maya!” Ms. Burgess exclaimed, “I’d give you an A!” “You're really put to ruin my reputation, aren't you?” The blonde questioned, though it was more of a statement. She laughed at her own joke and glanced at her best friend, who was smiling as well. The blonde had then looked back at her secret boyfriend and smiled. Everything was great; she was dating Charlie, her friends didn't know and never would. Sure, it was a it unfair to Charlie, especially since he didn't know, but she didn't really have any other choice; It would just be awkward if they found out, mainly because Charlie used to go after Riley and Lucas still didn't like him. Nothing could go wrong. Little did she know that her world was about to come crashing down... ---- Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 and I will post Chapter 2 when I can, even if I don't get past Round 1 of this Fanfiction contest. 'Fun fact: I actually chose to mention ''Romeo & Juliet since it was actually where I got this idea from. Maya (Juliet) and Charlie (Romeo) start going out, but once their friends (parents) know of this, they don't think they should be together. Together, Maya and Charlie (Romeo & Juliet) try to survive their classmates (parents) tries to break them up. ''' Category:Blog posts